gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Calibur Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy
Soul Calibur Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy should be a 3D 2-on-2 tag team fighting game and the first Soul Calibur game with mostly a female cast. Gameplay Soul Calibur: Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy is a 2-on-2 fighting game and can have up to four players clashing in either local competition or online. The new control scheme severely limits each character's move list. Allowing for a truly accessible Soul Calibur game. The special move button is based on directional commands with no motion commands. There are no simultaneous button moves. Normal moves are also directional based. Chain combos are allowed, but do not throw in direction commands in the middle of a chain combo. Soul Calibur: Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy is a testing ground for content that can possibly be entered into Soul Calibur 6. The game should feature only new content. No characters, stages, and most Creation options should be imported from Soul Calibur 6. The premise is that Samhain is celebrating Halloween by hosting a kumite for two female souls brave enough to be transported all over the world and fight 7 different opponents including himself. He is using the body of Astaroth as a host. In Mitsurugi's version of the story he accepts the challenge and unexpectedly finds himself turned into a woman. He must rely on his partner while he gets adjusted to his new body. Controls # Horizontal Attack # Vertical Attack # Kick # Special Move # Guard # Throw # Switch # Super Move/Critical Finish Contestants #Cassandra Alexandra #Setsuka #Amy #Hualin #Lynette #Valeria #Abelia Schillfelt #Kamikirimusi #Shura #Hildegard Von Krone #Pyrrha Alexandra #Viola #Yan Leixia #Natsu #Mitsurugi (Female Version) Opponents #Lizardman (Sword & Shield) #Necrid #Assassin (New Move Set) #Abyss #Maki #Revenant #Algol #Dampierre #Elysium # Samhain (Astaroth) Crossover Downloadable Characters #Mileena (Mortal Kombat guest) #Miyabi (Senran Kagura guest'')'' #Athena (SNK guest) Stages * [https://soulcalibur.fandom.com/wiki/Money_Pit-_The_Secret_Treasury Money Pit- The Secret Treasury:] This secret money pit is where the millionaire Vercci stores his fortune. Lying at the bottom of a 50 meter pit on a desert island surrounded by deadly rip-tides, this treasure island is indeed impregnable. * Kunpaetku Shrine: 'When Kunpaetku was promoted to the rank of grand priest, he schemed to create a troop of grotesque creatures within the dark order who were loyal only to him. * 'Lakeside Coliseum: 'This place is a revival of the splendor that is ancient Rome. The dreams of those in power are always connected to that place, regardless of the ages. This place exists in a lakeside cavern somewhere in Europe. This is a place where duels to the death are fought. The special privilege of witnessing the battles are only offered to a small number of the upper class. It is a place both elegant and gruesome, it is a place ruled by glory, praise, curiosity, blood, and money. This place of duels and battles looks just like the ancient coliseums. Warriors fight here for different reasons: Some fight for glory or money, while others hope for freedom. And the affluent watch the battles from their special seats or the boats floating on the lake, enjoying the spectacle that they see as the ultimate entertainment. * 'Labyrinth Of Moonlight: '''is a stage in Soul Calibur 2. It is Kilik's home stage. * [https://soulcalibur.fandom.com/wiki/Utopia_of_the_Blessed '''Utopia of the Blessed:]' '''resembles a Greek sanctuary in the heavens and the third stage to be an infinite stage and a multi tiered stage. * 'Astral Chaos: Tide of the Damned:' The latest version of Gap Of The World. * 'All Hallow's Eve:''' is a stage in Tekken 5: Second Edition corresponding to the Secret Garden in the first edition. The differences between this stage and its first edition counterpart is that this one is set in a Halloween-themed setting with things like pumpkins on the ground, webbed gates, etc. The twin gargoyle statues holding spears on the gate and the tall statue can still be seen here but the wall is rocked instead of a concrete wall. More pumpkins are seen on top of the corners of the wall but it cannot be broken. Gallery Trivia * Heishiro Mitsurugi risks not being able to return to his male form by competing in the Tag Team Frenzy. * The Mortal Kombat series is the only other major fighting game series to feature character creation. See Also * Fighting Game Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy * The Art Of Martial External Links * Must Have Fighting Games * Soul Calibur X Mortal Kombat 2 Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Mortal Kombat